


WOY Mini-Fic-A-Thon 2017 - And You Know Wherever I Am

by 3amepiphany



Series: WOY Mini Fic-A-Thon 2017 [3]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: I'll come runnin' to see you again...





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/155515546819/id-like-to-request-anything-around-wander-owning

Wander owned a cellphone, he just never really ever used it.

He’d owned one for quite sometime, and kept it in the Hat, along with its charger, but he just never really had anyone to call. Or text. And then Sylvia came along.

He recognized that he never really wanted to use it, and was very apologetic when ever he’d ask her to help him with using it when he did need to - connecting to the Outernet to download sheet music, or connecting to the Skullship’s wi-fi to download sheet music, or to send recordings of new songs he’d written to Hater. She was pretty patient with him, though in a pinch she often found herself wishing that he wouldn’t be so nonchalant about having that point of contact at immediate use.

Like, for instance, this very moment.

“Come on, Wander,” she said quietly, pulling him up in her contacts list and hitting ‘dial’. The good news was that his phone battery wasn’t drained, yet, but the bad news was that she couldn’t be sure he’d be able to hear her with how loud it was where they were.

It wasn’t that she hated going to malls. Malls as big as this one was were just another stop for them to get a meal, do some window shopping, and some people-watching, or even catch a movie together. Losing Wander in a mall was a whole different matter, though, and that’s what had happened, before they could even agree on a rendezvous point. While they were agreeing on a rendezvous point. There was no way for her to know what it was that had drawn him away through the crowd; she was way too focused on looking at the map. She couldn’t be too upset, however she also cursed herself silly, inwardly - if he showed up with another lost kid in tow, she wasn’t too sure what she was going to do. After a good, long look around at the surrounding crowd on this floor of the building, searching for Hat bounding up and down and not seeing it, she pulled out her cellphone.

She listened to his ringer a few times before it ended distinctly. “Hello? Wander?”

“Hello?”

“Wander, where--””

“Hello…? Is this on? Is it recordin’? Oh, frindle-bundles, I can’t fig--” His voice cut out, and there was the beep of his voicemail, cueing her to leave a message.

She didn’t.

She hoped that Hat would realize she was calling, and prompt Wander to dig his phone up and out of it, despite the fact that she knew the Hat was just as mischievous as its wearer (if not as innocently so). Of all the times it could have brought the phone out to resolve a matter, it hardly ever did, saving it’s appearance and accessibility instead for Wander’s whims. Few and far between. All the times he could have pulled up a map to figure out where he was going or where to find a safe place to stay or a place to eat. Perhaps even an answer to a question or a language translation app. She just sort of marveled at how he’d gotten by for so long without, if the Hat couldn’t or wouldn’t provide it. Surely it could have helped in some serious emergencies. After all, that was really only why she’d gotten a phone. Ryder had laughed at her resistance, and then she did, too, when she realized how nice of a little tool it was. Eventually it bridged that gap from work to personal equipment in calls home every now and then, using the Bloyd’s Beacon and Slarnack’s apps for fast meals here and there, and sending videos of security breaches and escape efforts to Peepers to annoy him.

That was where her patience came from, mostly.

Where her patience was going, faster by the minute, though, (not unlike Wander himself) was also a whole different matter. She turned to look at the map, to find the closest help desk. And after a short trip through the big, loud crowd, it was here she asked if they could make a mall-wide announcement for him to meet her there, or answer his phone, or to even just text her.

Sylvia stood there, phone in hand, waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting. She dialed him up again, wondering just how much battery life his phone had lest she drain it all before she could get the Hat to cough it up for him to answer. No luck.

She wondered if the Hat had a definitive range when it came to providing something needed, or if it might just be able to feel her pointed thoughts towards it and was being petulant for whatever slight she probably made against it recently. She didn’t know. It was hard to tell. It really could have simply been the fact that the phone was ringing. It was a very peculiar Hat in so many ways. The kind attendants at the counter smiled at her, thanking her for her patience between pages. She gave them a smile in return, shrugging a bit. “It’s what he does, it happens,” she said.

And as soon as they finished another page for him, she dialed him up again.

“Y’ello?”

“Wander! Wander?”

“Is that you callin’ me up on the overhead, too, Syl? I wanted to start a game of back-and-forth with you but I can’t seem to find a help desk up here, yet, at least. I’m on the third floor, and you wouldn’t believe this little shop I found.”

She laughed. “I bet I wouldn’t, not unless you send me a selfie of you standing in front of it.”

“I can do that,” he said happily. “I got somethin’ here I want to show you.”

Good, she thought. He’d be there until she managed to find him. He wouldn’t be able to make any purchases anyhow; they’d agreed that Hat wasn’t allowed to drum up currency to keep them from getting into legal trouble, and Sylvia held his wallet for him so it would be within immediate reach without having to tempt Hat. “Alright, buddy. Just send me that selfie. I miss your face. I also need to find that store.”

Once she’d received the text - it wasn’t really a selfie, he’d very obviously asked someone to take his photo with the cashier - she showed it to the help desk staff and they very quickly identified the store, giving her directions and sending her off with a smile and a wave.

As she neared the shop, her cellphone rang. “Hello?”

“I’m wavin’ at you right now,” Wander said, and she grinned, looking around.

“Wander, while it’s really good to hear your voice, I sure do love to see your face,” she said, spotting him and buzzlebee-lining straight for him, hanging up her phone.

He put his back in the Hat, and said as she approached, “Same here, Syl. Come here, this neat teapot made me think of your Gran.”


End file.
